shy love
by sweetmadien1
Summary: Inu-yaha and Kagome get in a fight about what will happen now that Naraku is gone wil there love bloom..
1. Chapter 2

Kagome sat across the rive staring at inu-yasha. She had the greatest fellings for him yet she wished not to say anything.

You see kagome was shy she thought Inu-yasha was still in love with Kikyo yet she didn't care she wanted to be with him.

In his arms staring into his golden eyes and hoping one day she would be with him forever.

"Kagome"…."KAGOME" Inu-yasha was yelling at her. "What r u staring at wench"

That set kagome off "SIT" she yelled, and as always Inu-yasha plowed into the ground. "You don't understand inu-yasha you never do" kagome yelled then ran off up the hill and into the forest.

Inu-yasha sat up and watched her run into the woods "kagome wait please" he begged but she kept on running not listening to his voice .

She finally stopped to a halt and looked around. She began to walk hoping Inu-yasha wasn't fallowing her she then notice the sacred tree she smiled "almost to the well" she thought.

Inu-yasha got up and walked towards the trees as he notice drops of rain hitting his shirt "oh no" Inuyasha said "the storm is starting" I have to get to kagome fast". With that he bolted off faster…..

Kagome sat under the sacred tree drenched from the rain waiting for the rain to stop "I wonder where inu-yasha is right now" she thought. She suddenly herd some noice behind here she grabed her bow and stared at the deman staring back...

"What r u doing out here miss dont you now Icould kill you at any minute" the snake demon snarled at her.

Kagome looked around could she make it or not and for once she said since the argument "help me Inuyasha".


	2. Chapter 3

Inu-yasha could smell the snake demon he ran as fast as he could

Inu-yasha could smell the snake demon he ran as fast as he could.

He suddenly stopped horror struck his eyes he could smell kagome's blood a lot of her

Blood oh god he said she's in trouble.

He then picked began to run again still wondering if she was safe or was she died.

He shed some tears as he ran threw the trees searching for her so he could hold her and

say that ever thing is ok .

Kagome clenched her arm she new it was bad she could hardly see she kept her bow

close to her she hoped she couldn't die not yet .

She had to see Inu-yasha at least one more time to tell him sorry and that she loved him.

That last thing she was something red running toward her "Inuyasha" she said as she passed out

"How dare you" Inu-yasha yelled at the snake u best hope she isn't dead.

The snaked laughed at him so you're the pathetic half demon she was whispering as she died.

Inu-yasha fumed with anger as he clenched his hands closed they drew blood

"It's just to ad that I could play with her longer you now what I mean" the snake muttered.

That finally did it inuy-asha head shot up red eyes and leaped towards the demon "how dare you" he said


	3. Chapter 4

Inu-yasha swiped at the demon with his claws all the snake could do was to back up

Inu-yasha swiped at the demon with his claws all the snake could do was to back up

hoping not to be torn apart. He continued to taunt inu-yasha.

"So what is she like half demon does she moan in your arms when u fuck her."

"U know if u didn't show up she would be mine now". Inu-yasha claws grew longer

"now your dead u bastard" he scream the snake looked around he had no where to

go "no wait I was just kidding please don't kill me" the snake pleaded but it was to late

Inu-yasha had his claws sunk right into him "iron rever soul stealer" inu-yasha screamed

and with that the demon was gone. Inu-yasha fell to him knees trying to control the

demon in side him. As he looked up his eyes were a golden he turn and went to kagome.

"Kagome please wake up" inu-yasha pleaded she was still breathing but it was shallow

inu-yasha picked her up holding her in his arms "please kagome don't leave me I

love you."

Kagome's eyes opened at first all she saw was bright red then she felt water fit her face

she looked up and saw inu-yasha eyes full of tears "Inu-yasha" kagome whispered.

Inuy-asha's head shot up then looked down she was alive and staring up at him.

Inu-yasha leaned down and brushed her neck as he cried he whispered "I love you

kagome"


	4. Chapter 5

Kagomes eyes began to open up she had not heard inuyasha words

Kagomes eyes began to open up she had not heard inuyasha words.

She felt water hit her face it was the rain mixed with tears "inuyasha" kagome whispered.

Inuyasha's head shot down as he stared it to her he brown eyes "kagome" he chocked out

"your alright". Kagome blush then said "yea I said a long time ago I wouldn't leave you".

Inuyasha brought his face down to her neck and kagome could fell the tears run down her

neck. "Inuyasha" she whispered "r u ok". "No kagome I'm not I'm in love with u and ill

protect you always do you love me back" . after about 30 seconds and nothing from her

inuyasha looked and noticed kagome out cold . "on now I have to get her back to _Kaede's _

_fast she's losing blood" "please kagome stay with me he said as he raced threw the trees ._

_As he pasted the tree he saw the hut coming up he yelled for sango and miroku and they _

_came running wanting to know what had happened inuyasha had explained to every one _

_about the snake. Kaeda looked over kagome and shook her head "I can't help her _

_Inu-yasha she needs her world medicine u have to take her to her hospital and you must _

_go know she has not got a lot of time" Inuyasha under stood looked down at her and _

_booked it toward the well. As he went threw it he new he had to tell kagome's family._

_As he exited the well he notice kagomes mother in the garden he yells for and tell her _

_what has happened. She understands and calls for an ambulance. As they reach the _

_hospital inu-yasha throws on the hat kagome had given him. They enter and the doctor _

_tells inu-yasha to sit and wait in the waiting room. After about and hour kagomes mom _

_enter with sad look on her face inu-yasha look at her "what happened" he asks she looks _

_at him "inu-yasha , kagome is ok but unfortunately she won't wake up she is in a coma _

_we don't now when she will wake up". Inuyasha stares at her "No" he says as he drops _

_to his knees Noo" _

_(Don't worry that was not the end there will be more)_

_Also check my pro the story may not be there I have a personal little poem about my love life)_


	5. one year

One year later

One year later

It was late fall early winter as the snow began to fall to the ground the shrine was layered

with new snow flakes hitting the ground. The house looked bare but it was still lively the

hospital let kagome's body be at home in her situation there was only her family around

to stay with her they didn't know what happened to Inu-yasha he went missing a week

after finding out what had happened to him.

But on that particular day Kagome's eyes began to open and Inu-yasha name was the first

thing she said . She looked around noticing the IV and the medicine next to her. "Mom"

she tried to yell but she felt weak she could even get her self up so she decided to wait

figuring that her mom sota or Inu-yasha would come in any time to check on her. After

about an hour her mother came in looking down she saw kagome awake. She dropped her

book and ran over to her "oh Hun your alive and your awake I'm so happy" kagome"s

mom cried hugging her daughter after talking for about an hour kagome asked the most

important question an her mind at the moment "mom where is Inu-yasha ?" she asked.

Kagomes mom looked down "I don't now" she said "he went missing right after you

went in to a coma". Kagome looked down oh so he left she look out the window and saw

the snow "wow its so beautiful out there isn't it mom" kagome said "yea it is" she says

back. (Feudal era) a figure in the snow sat at the top of the tree staring in to the snow

blood drenched his hair he had dent slept "Kagome why couldn't I save you why cant I

go back to that day I know I would save you the" the figure in darkness spoke "its almost

my time to go" it whispered out then the figure jumped in to the woods alone.


End file.
